The present invention relates to Universal Serial Bus (USB) devices, and, in particular, it concerns USB appliances and receptacles for receiving a USB plug in two orientations.
By way of introduction, a standard USB plug can only be inserted into a standard USB receptacle in one of two possible orientations. Therefore, if the USB plug is orientated incorrectly in relation to the USB receptacle, the plug and receptacle cannot be coupled. As there is no standard for the positioning of a USB receptacle on a device, the user will often attempt to insert the plug into a receptacle in an incorrect orientation. In a situation in which a USB plug is frequently inserted and removed from a USB receptacle, such errors may become a significant inconvenience for the user. Also, many USB devices have a USB plug which extends directly from the body of the USB device. When such a USB device is connected to a USB receptacle of a host appliance that has another port, the USB device frequently blocks access to the other port of the host and prevents other USB devices from being connected to the host appliance. Where the body of the USB device is asymmetric, i.e., the USB plug is positioned asymmetrically in relation to the sides of the USB device, insertion in a first orientation may block the neighboring port, whereas if it were possible to insert the device in an inverted orientation the insertion would not block the neighboring port. Also, in the case of a USB device that has an asymmetric body, insertion in a first orientation may not be possible due to the combined structure of the device and the host appliance, whereas if it were possible to insert the device in a different orientation the insertion could become possible.
Of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,813 to Stout, et al. Stout, et al. teaches a USB connector adapter connected to a peripheral device. The adapter is adjustable so as to allow selective reorientation of the peripheral device with respect to a host device. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due the need of ensuring that the adapter is always inserted into the USB connector of the host device in the same orientation.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,329 to Yang. Yang teaches a interchangeable USB adapter connected to a peripheral device. The USB adapter is configured for being interchangeable between an A-type USB connector, a B-type USB connector and a mini type USB connector. A short-coming of the aforementioned system is due the need of ensuring that the adapter is always inserted into the USB connector of the host device in the same orientation. A further shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the peripheral device has to have the same orientation with respect to the host device when connected therewith.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Publication No. 2003/0171035 to Yoo. Yoo teaches a USB peripheral device having a printed circuit board having electrical terminals on both sides of the printed circuit board. Yoo also teaches an adapter having a standard USB plug at one end and a slit at the other end having terminals thereon. The USB peripheral device is then connected to the adapter by inserting the printed circuit board into the slit of the adapter. The printed circuit board can be inserting into the slit in two orientations. A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is due the need of ensuring that the adapter is always inserted into the USB connector of the host device in the same orientation. An additional shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the system is not convenient to use. A further shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the printed circuit board needs to be specially designed to incorporate the reversibility feature.
There is therefore a need for a reliable, easy-to-use and reversible USB receptacle that can receive a standard USB plug in two orientations without having to adjust the plug prior to, during or after connection. Furthermore, there is a need for an appliance which can receive a USB plug in two orientations without having to adjust the plug prior to, during or after connection.